


The Best Man

by Kobalyt



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobalyt/pseuds/Kobalyt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from a prompt a friend of mine found on Tumblr:<br/>Imagine Person A’s wedding.  Person B is the Best Man/Maid of Honor who isn’t going to ruin the happiest day of their true love’s life by stopping the ceremony.</p><p>'And as I heard the words 'Speak now or forever hold your peace', my heart broke just a little further.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my dear Athos, thank you for keeping that spark of creativity alive. It seemed so dark for a time, I wasn't sure I'd be able to keep writing. But it happened and it was well worth it.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read this. I appreciate it greatly.

I've always been a charming man, willing to be kind to everyone I came in contact with. But no one had ever caught my eye like Porthos Du Vallon. He and I had worked for a number of years, growing to be close friends.  
  
In this time, I found myself falling in love with him. Now this was something I was aware would never come to fruition, though a hopeful man can say a quiet prayer or two in light of the situation. Maybe good would come of it after all.  
  
They say you know when you've found true love, it's unmistakable. I think I realized it too late. Porthos had found himself a lovely woman named Alice, she called to him like a siren and I was the mere Captain who could not bring my crewman back.  I felt myself growing cold. He was so happy when he spoke of her, it was how I would speak of the morning. Light ghosting over the horizon, greeting everything she touches with a golden hue and a warmth that radiated softly like a warm summer's evening. Who could ever be sad with a love like that?  
  
I'd longed for something like what they had, even just for a moment. Just to reach out and feel someone else's hand within my own grasp, the gentle slow breathing of my lover while he slept. The things I would've gladly done to have that and more...  
  
After they had been dating some time, he came into my apartment and was grinning from ear to ear. He hugged me and said he had fantastic news to share. Perhaps it had fallen through and he realized his feelings for me. I waited with an anxious breath, but instead of any 'I love you, Aramis' I heard  
  
 _'I asked her to marry me today.'_  
  
That was the first of many times in which my heart sank further and further down.

  
"I was hoping you'd be my best man. We have been through everything together and it would really mean a lot to me, 'Mis."  
  
I hesitated, what could I say? "Of course, Porthos. I would be more than happy to."

It seemed like hardly any time had passed and we were at the altar only months later. Alice had walked down the aisle like a queen and Porthos dared not look away from her. She was everything to him, and when everyone had gather for such a joyous occasion, I couldn't dare be mad at him.  
  
He was happy, the way he smiled at her was how I imagined he would've smiled at me if we had been given the chance. So when I heard the words 'Speak now or forever hold your peace', my heart broke just a little further. This was it. The only certainty was that I would never have a connection like that with someone again, never to be loved in the same capacity as she cared for him and that seemed almost more crushing than loving him to begin with.  
  
I believe we're given one soulmate on this Earth. Perhaps he and I just weren't meant to be. He deserved to be happy, happier than I could possibly make him. I suppose I'm almost glad he found it. I kept to myself and stayed lost in thought as much as I could until the night drew to a close. The service was absolutely breathtaking and Alice complimented Porthos to me on their choice of a Honeymoon destination: Paris. I had helped him pick out the destination, we had sat together looking over hotels and pictures trying to find the perfect place. He ended up choosing the same hotel I had been eying for awhile if I ever got married, not as though it would be any time soon.

I look back on this as a reminder of what I once had, the spark that had lit a small flame which had gone out all too soon. My heart would be his if he had only said the word, though I couldn't dare bring myself to speak during the service. It would only have complicated things and Porthos would've been confused. I felt as though I handled it to the best of my abilities. Perhaps love is not a foolish venture, only painful for those who want true love in their own life.

I take this lesson in stride, hoping I can better prepare myself if my heart decides to seek out someone else, though I fear those days are behind me. I will always wish him the best and I pray they will have many happy years together.


End file.
